The New Hannah Montana
by Lovinkk Mitchel Musso
Summary: TITLE CHANGED!what happens when a girl from a small town comes to the HM set? Will new relationships form? Read to find out!R&R please! Rated T for language. Used to be Mr America and Me changed to The New Hannah Montana.
1. Meeting and Greeting

**Mr. America and Me**

Okay here it is…my first Fanfic… it's a Hannah Montana story and it's my first so be nice…I cant decide whether or not to make it a ONESHOT or a chapter story so please R&R!! Thanks! Happy Reading…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Cody (sigh) but I do own Eva, the parents and all other non-famous people in here…

**Warning: **rated T for language…just to be sure.

_Eva's P.O.V_

"Aww come on mom, it's just for 3 weeks!" i pleaded to my mother as she was unpacking her grocery shopping.

"No, Eva, sorry but we just had a family holiday remember?" she replied referring to the 3 day weekend we

spent up at California. "But Mom, that wasn't even a real holiday! we spent the whole time cleaning up

Grandma's House!..." as I started to help unpack the food. "it's not fair! this could be the only chance i have

to break into the acting biz" i whined hoping to break her down and get her to agree to go."oh fine...go

talk to your father and see what he says then its off to bed! its getting late Missy!" she said but I was

already off running to Dad.

The Next day...

Okay so after i talked to my Dad he had finally said yes. Oh my god, I'm so excited! I better pack! And

before I knew it, I was in L.A (AN: okay having short term memory loss here so I'm gonna say it gets filmed

here cos I cant remember where it does get filmed…and I call myself a fan? lol)! "okay so where to now?"

my dad questioned me. "umm well…how about we find the hotel?" I replied, Tired as anything after the

flight from Texas to L.A (AN: weird hey? I'm From Australia but Texas? Maybe its because of Mitchel and

Texas. Dunno anyhow…) and just wanting to get some sleep. Hmm...Maybe I'll see a celebrity here. That

would be cool as! Specially if they're from HM… "So when will your agent ring about the audition Eva?" My

mother said suddenly snapping out of my daydream. "Uhh well…Joe said he will ring at 6:00" I replied, still

nervous of how my audition will go. We all hopped into the rental car and drove for an hour before arriving

at a VERY swanky hotel. "See? I told you Joe would 'hook us up'" I said giggling at my comment.

Walking into the hotel, I felt as if I moved, I would break something VERY expensive. So I walked ever so

carefully up the stairs…right up until a boy (a very cute boy actually) bumped into me and I went flying

down the stairs. "AAHH!! HELP!!" I cried. The cute boy ran up to me and caught me, just in time so that I

didn't fall.

"Oh! Thanks" I said dusting myself off and not looking up yet. "No problem…anytime" he said in a voice I

thought was familiar to me. As I looked up, I was shocked to find the cute boy was Cody Linley (AN: or

Mr.America as he's called in my group of friends). "Oh wow you're your your…" I babbled. "Cody Linley,

Pleased to meet you" he said taking my hand and kissing it lightly like in France. I blushed. "Eva…are you

staying here too?" I blurted out, kind of wrecking the mood. "Yeah…suite 2054…you should come by

sometime…you know…to hang out…maybe I could show you around…" he said looking at his shoes and

fidgeting with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah…sure! Great" I said a little too eager. "EVA! STOP FLIRTING

WITH THAT POOR BOY AND COME HELP US WITH THE BAGS!" my dad screamed, scaring the whole hotel

lobby. "Oohh! Sorry. Looks like I got you in trouble." Cody said. "Ahh don't worry bout it" I said walking off.

"see you later Cody!"

"Yeah. See you later Eva" he replied. "Gosh I really hope she comes by...I like her." He said smiling to himself walking off into the elevator.

So after lifting all the bags up to the room and collapsing on the couch for like a minute, I decided to ask

my Mom about going to Cody's apartment. As I plucked up the courage to ask…my Mom must have

read my mind cos she said,"Okay sure, you can go to his apartment…but NO funny business! Ok?" "Okay

sure thanks Mom! Oohh! Better change!" I said, Stoked that she said yes.

HM

_Cody's P.O.V_

"Oh man…where is she? I bet she's not coming! Yeah…that's what it is…she got

Freaked out that I was so friendly that I scared her away!" I cried to my friend John.

"Dude, calm down, she's probably just getting her self 'beautified' or something," he said trying to calm me down.

Just as he finished talking she walked in. Stunning. She was in a little floral summer dress with orange shoes and just a little make-up. Perfect. "Wow. You look amazing" I blurted out without thinking.

"Thanks." She replied, smoothing out her dress. "Well. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" she questioned pointing to John.

"Oh! Yeah, John, meet Eva, Eva meet John" I said. "Nice to meet you" John said shaking her hand. "You too John." She replied.

"Wow. Nice room you got here." She said astounded by the view of the beach from the window. "How did

you afford…Oh wait I forgot. The 'Celebrity' thing…" She said, Obviously Embarrassed.

"Yeah, even though I get chased by mobs of girls just walking down the street, which you know, isn't all

bad, some of it pays off in the end" I said pretending to be just like my character Jake Ryan off Hannah

Montana.

"Oh Haha, don't you turn into a Jake on me boy!" she replied obviously picking up on the joke. "So. What is

there to do around here?" she said eager to start the tour. "Well, there are theme parks, bowling," But I

didn't get to finish cos as soon as I said Theme Parks, she was already dragging John and me into the

elevator. "Come on pretty boy, let's see if you can beat me at the dodgem cars!" she said directing that

to me.

"Oh! I know you didn't just challenge him!" John said. "Oh I think I just did!" she replied grinning cheekily.

Man I love it when she does that.

"Whoo! That was awesome!" Eva screamed after we had just come off a rapid water race. "Okay, you

were right, you TOTALLY kicked my butt out there" I said putting a little pout on my face. "Aww! You look

so cute! Lemme get a picture of that!" Eva said reaching into her massive beach bag. "Okay stay still,

and…there. All done. Okay I am SOOO sending that to my friends!" Eva exclaimed excitedly. "Not if I

catch you first!" I said chasing her.

So After about 25 minutes of playing cat and mouse, I finally caught her and grabbed her by the waist,

causing her to fall down to the grass, with me following her. "Now, give me the photo" I said with a grin on

my face. "No." Eva replied, trying to keep a brave face. "Oh, I see, being brave are we? Well how about

the tickle monster eh?" I asked beginning to tickle her to death.

And after a lot of laughing, screaming and tackling, I finally got her to give me the photo. "Oh, it's not as

bad as I thought. You can keep it I guess." I said, knowing what the answer would be. "Oh, so after all

that I get to keep the photo? Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Come on, let's get some food" she said,

reading my mind.

"Good idea" I said already walking off, and grabbing Eva's hand. She didn't seem to mind much either,

especially when I entwined my fingers with hers. She just smiled and kept walking.

HM

_Eva's P.O.V_

"This has to be the BEST day ever". I thought to myself looking down at Cody's and mine still entwined

fingers as we were eating our lunch. "Hey, does your Mom know where you are? She must be getting

worried." Cody said snapping me out of my daydream. "Oh no she doesn't, hang on, I'll just text her." I

replied.

**MissEvie07: Hey Mom, I'm at the water park with Cody. Be home soon. Xx **

**  
SuperMommy: okay sweetie, don't be too long, hey do u want to invite Cody over for dinner? I'm making Pizza.**

"Hey you wanna come to my house for dinner? My Mom's making pizza?" I asked

"Okay sure" Cody replied, smiling.

**MissEvie07:Okay he said yes. Thanks Mom. Xx**

"Okay what now?" He asked looking around for something to do. "How about the Ferris Wheel?" I replied

hoping he would say yes. "Uhh okay sure I guess…let's go" He said looking nervous. "Hey, your not scared

are you? Cos if you are…it's okay, I'm here" I said linking our hands together. "Thanks, let's go!" He said

suddenly happy. We lined up and just got on the last carriage and started to make our way up to the top.

"You know, I'm having a lot of fun today, Eva" Cody said, holding my hand. "Me too" I replied as he

carriage suddenly came to a stop. I screamed and Cody put his arm around me and hugged me. 'What's

going on Cody? I'm scared!" I muffled into his jacket. "I'm sure we'll be fine, it's okay," he said soothingly, trying to calm me down. :We'll be down in no time, I promise." He finished.

"Okay everybody stay calm," a voice said, coming over a microphone. "We seem to be having some

technical difficulties. We have rescue vans coming but you might be up there for a couple of hours." A

Policeman finished.

"Oh no. Mom's gonna kill me if were late for dinner" I said. But that was the least of our worries…

//AN//: Okay everyone, hope you enjoyed that chappie. I decided to make it a chapter story so REVIEW please please please and I'll have the next chapter up soon! Much thanks…Jamie.xx


	2. Pranking and Candyland Ruling

**Mr. America and Me**

**Okay…chapter 2 up here…enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Cody…ect…(except Eva-she's my own personal character)**

**Warning: Rated T for Language…blah blah you get the point…**

**Okay so thanks SOOO much to these readers and their reviews. It really brightened my day…thanks to:**

**Risingstar9328**

**Hermionefan199**

**Photographer Star 101 and**

**Badielover 101**

**Happy reading guys!!**

_**Flashback**_

_The carriage suddenly came to a stop. I screamed and Cody put his arm around me and hugged me. 'What's going on Cody? I'm scared!" I muffled into his jacket. "I'm sure we'll be fine, it's okay," he said soothingly, trying to calm me down. "We'll be down in no time, I promise." He finished._

"_Okay everybody stay calm," a voice said, coming over a microphone. "We seem to be having some technical difficulties. We have rescue vans coming but you might be up there for a couple of hours." A Policeman finished._

"_Oh no. Mom's gonna kill me if were late for dinner!" I said. But that was the least of our worries…_

End Flashback 

"Oh man! This is taking forever! We've been up here forever!" Cody exclaimed. "It's

Been 10 minutes…" I replied with my head resting on my shoulder. Suddenly, the

Ferris wheel jolted forward. I screamed and Cody hugged me once again. "It's okay

Eva, it's okay." He said as he started to lightly stroke my hair while holding me-it was quite relaxing

actually-. "Cody, what if we never get down from here, or worse, we fall and get hurt!" I said terrified.

"Hey, nothings gonna go wrong-look, if you get scared, just squeeze my hand as hard as you can. It'll be

alright." He replied still stroking my hair. "Ok thanks" I said, still buried in his warm, comforting hug, too

scared to look up.

We sat there for about another hour, occasionally jolting forward in the carriage. Then I felt Cody stop

stroking my hair and I said "Hey, why did you stop?" looking up at him. "Cos were about to get off the

ride" he replied grabbing my hand and putting an arm around my waist. "Oh…okay…let's go get some

dinner." I replied, kinda embarrassed. We walked off holding hands.

"Mom, were home" I said, walking into the hotel room with Cody. "ABOUT TIME YOUNG LADY!!!" my

father screamed walking into the lounge room. "Oh! Who's this Eva? That boy you were talking ALL about

in the elevator?" my Dad finished trying to kill me of embarrassment. And guess what? He was

succeeding. Very well at that too. "DAAAD! I was not!" I said trying to cover myself but not having much

luck. Cody was just laughing. "Oh, Eva don't worry about it. So where's dinner then?" he said a little too

eager to eat. "Hey! Aren't you that boy from Hannah Montana? The show that Eva LOVES?" my mom

said waltzing into the room. "Well yes. I am. Call me Cody." He replied putting his hand out to shake. My

Dad shook it and said, "Boy, you got a strong grip there! I like you! You're better than all the other boys

Eva brings home!" he said literally making me want to dig a hole and never come out again. "DAAAD!

God! Why are you always embarrassing me in front of boys! God! You're so annoying! Mom, when's dinner

gonna be ready?" I said annoyed as hell. "Uhh. Now. Everybody take a seat and we'll get started eating."

Just as mom finished speaking, a very loud ring tone sounded. It was the theme to Hannah Montana.

Cody looked _very _embarrassed and answered his cell. "Oh hi Lindsay. Yeah I'm at Eva's house having

dinner. I'll…oh…okay…see you later. Yeah. Bye." He finished, looking a bit depressed. "Cody, what's

wrong?" I said, immediately worried. "Oh, nothing, my manager had to leave and go see her uncle in the

hospital so I haven't got anywhere to sleep tonight. It'll be all right. I'll ring John. Oh wait. He's not home."

He said picking at his pizza. "Well you could stay here…if you wanted to" my Dad said with a mouth full of

pizza. "Yeah. We have a spare room you could sleep in." I said a little too happily. "Really? Thanks! Sure!

Okay…" he said picking up his pizza and taking a bite. "So Eva, why _did_ you come to L.A? Family holiday?"

he said. "Umm well…no, I came to try and get an audition for Hannah Montana" I said laughing

nervously. "Really? Cos If you wanted to, I could get you an audition. It would be really easy." Cody

replied. "Really? You could do that? Like really?" I said excitedly. He laughed a little. "Yeah! Easy! Why

don't you come to the set with me tomorrow and see me work my magic? Okay?" he replied, looking

happy, himself.

After dinner, Cody and me cleaned up. "Hey! Don't splash me!" I said wiping some bubbles off my nose,

and splashing him back. "Okay now your gonna pay!" he replied chasing me with a big handful of

bubbles. "AAHH!! No! Please! Don't! Have Mercy!" I screamed falling to the ground and getting bubbles

smooshed on my face by Cody. "Okay you are SO dead!" I screamed running after him but was stopped

by my Mom. "Okay what the hell is going on in here?" she said a little annoyed. "Oh sorry Mrs Eva's Mom…

it was my fault. I smooshed bubbles on Eva's face. Sorry" he said pretending to feel bad but still had

bubbles behind his back. "Well just calm down the both of you and get ready for bed." She said in a

warningly tone. "Okay Mom. Goodnight." I said running to my room, and Cody running to the guest room.

Just as I had shut the door, Cody came bolting in and stopped dead in his tracks. He kinda just stood

there. "Cody? You all right?" I said looking at him. "Uhh, yeah I just came to say goodnight. Goodnight

Eva." He replied. Then he did something that REALLY shocked me. He leaned in and KISSED me! Okay so it

was on the cheek, but still…I definitely felt something, and from his face, I'm guessing he did too. "See ya

in the morning Eva." He said before running out of the room really fast. I closed the door and heard his

slam shut too. "Tomorrow's gonna be REAL interesting" I thought to myself as I got into bed. It didn't take

me long to fall asleep.

Cody's P.O.V 

'Oh man! What the hell did I just do?" I thought to myself regarding the kiss I just gave Eva. "Well you

know Cody, she didn't seem to mind It.," my sub-conscious said in the back of my mind. "Okay but then

why did you make me do that? She's gonna think I'm weird or something now!" I replied getting ready for

bed. "Well I just told you to do it I never MADE you do it. And you do know that your talking to yourself

don't you?" he said in a smart tone. "Oh my God I AM talking to myself!" I thought before getting into

bed. "Tomorrow's gonna be REAL interesting" I thought to myself before drifting off to sleep.

Okay guys…the convo/argument with the dad and Eva- based on a convo I had with my dad a couple

of weeks ago….whats gonna happen next? Huh…okay im gonna continue…just cos I'm nice…enjoy…:

I awoke at about 4am and thought to myself…wonder what would happen if Eva woke up 3 hours earlier

than supposed to? Hmm, time for some pranking. I got up and snuck into Eva's room. I set her alarm for

5:30am and quietly went back into my room. I heard Eva snore REALLY loud. Whoa. That girl can SNORE! I

yawned and went back into my room.

An hour and a half later, I awoke to a really high-pitched sound coming from Eva's room. "COOODY!!!!!

GET IN HERE NOW!!!" she screamed. I rushed in there and looked at her innocently. "Okay buster! What did

you do? It's 5:30 in the bloody morning! The sun isn't even up yet! Do you have an explanation here?" she

said, fuming. "Uhh okay well, I woke up early and decided to play a little prank on you. By the way, you

snore REALLY loud." I said smirking. "Oh don't you smirk at me boy! Well…better stay up now…my parents

are probably up so you don't wanna risk getting caught going back to your room. They might catch you.

Just stay here" she finished. "Wait, sleep here, with you? What would your dad think if he walked in?" I

exclaimed. "No, you donut, we'll stay up and play a game or something. God! Your stupid sometimes!" she

said giggling. "So, you excited about your audition?" I said.

"Yeah! So nervous. What if like all the guys hate me or something? That would be REALLY bad!" she

replied. "No! There all gonna love you! Miley's gonna flip when she finds out there's another girl on the set.

At the moment, it's like mostly boys. Just her and Emily stuck with me, Mitchel, Jason and Billy," I said

laughing. "Yeah. So watcha wanna do?" she said getting bored. "Do you have Candy land?" I said. "Uhh

yeah! I rock that game!" she replied. "Oh really? Well we'll see about that! Im the RULER of Candy land!" I

said throwing my arms up in the air.

After about 3 hours and 8 games of Candy land, I had won every game. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to let

the girl win?" Eva said standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "Well, in your case, no cos if I did,

then I wouldn't be able to do this…" I replied doing my happy dance. She just looked at me like I was

crazy. I stopped and just sat down on the bed. "So…wanna go get some breakfast?" I said beginning to

walk out. "WAIT!!! If my dad sees you walk out of MY ROOM, he'll kill you!" Eva replied pulling me back.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot. Buy the way, sorry about last night. You know…the kiss…" I said nervously. "Oh yeah,

the kiss, uhh well, are you apologising cos you wish it never happened or something?" she said. "Oh no! Not

that, I just thought you thought I was weird for doing it, that's all. Just forget I said anything. So, how

about some breakfast?" I said, changing the topic. "Okay just let me check that my parents don't see

you" she replied looking out the door. "Okay, good to go, let's get some breakfast." She finished.

"Mmm! Pancakes! I love pancakes! Thanks Mrs..?" I said. "Please Cody, call me Suzie." Mrs…I mean _Suzie _

said. "And call me Oscar" Eva's Dad said. "Oh hey Eva, I'm gonna go into the studio at about 12, will you

be ready by then?" I asked finishing my pancakes. "Oh! Sure give me like 5 minutes!" she said, running into

her room.

5 minutes later, just as she said, she came out of her room and announced, "I'm ready! Let's go!" "Whoa!

Calm down soldier!" I said. "Well why can't we go?" she replied anxiously. "Well, hang on, I'll call the limo

and ask them to pick us up," I said. "A LIMO? OH MY GOD!!! IM GONNA RIDE IN A LIMO!!" she screamed,

running around the hotel room. I laughed and picked up my cell phone to call the limo driver. "Hey Bob,

um yeah can you come and pick me up outside the hotel? Sure, okay see you in 10" I finished, putting my

cell back into my pocket. "OH MY GOD! Why are we just sitting here for? Let's go!" Eva screamed, pulling

me out the door. "Oh! Man, why did we have to run? I sprained my ankle!" I whined waiting outside the

hotel for the limo. "God! You are SUCH a drama queen, I swear!" Eva replied, punching me playfully in the

arm. "Ah! I'm hit! I see the light!" I exclaimed sarcastically, as the limo pulled up. I opened the door and

waited for Eva to get in. "M'lady…" I said, smirking. "Oh just get in the damn limo already! Were gonna be

late!" she replied pulling me in.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Eva said walking into the studio, fascinated by everything. "Well, just wait till you

see my dressing room. That's even better!" I replied, walking down the corridor, being greeted by all the

crewmembers. Man, I reckon I heard "Hi Cody" about 25 times just walking down the corridor!" Eva said,

looking at me. "So, when do I get to meet everyone?" she finished excitedly. "Oh, Umm well, now. Let's see

who we can find." I replied, leading her into the main set, the Stewart's house 'Living room'. We were

greeted by the whole cast. "Hey everybody. How are you all?" I said. "Oh hey Cody. Who's this?" Mitchel

said, looking at Eva, who seemed to have her mouth open looking at everyone. I shut her mouth and said,

"this is Eva, I met her at my hotel. Eva this is Mitchel, Miley and Emily" "hey Eva, It's nice to meet you" Miley

said shaking her hand. "Umm…Umm… Hi I'm Eva" she replied, shocked to be surrounded by this many

celebrities. Next, Mitchel came up and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Mitchel. Nice to see that Cody actually

managed to keep a girl this long, without sending her crazy!" he said jokingly. "Uhh Hi, and should I be

scared?" she replied, looking at the girls. "No! Of course not! Mitchel's just joking. Right Mitchel?" Emily

threatened him. "Uhh, yeah, right, joking." He said, putting on a fake smile. "So Eva, what brings you to

L.A? From that accent, I'd say you're from Texas. Right?" Mitchel said, trying to change the subject. 'Oh

Umm yeah. Well see…Cody here, brought me here to see if I could try and audition for a spot on Hannah

Montana" she replied looking at me. "Umm yeah, I thought you guys could help me try and persuade the

producer into giving her a shot!" I said hopefully. "Yeah! Sure! It's great to get another girl on the show!"

Miley said smiling, as usual. "See? I told you she'd say that," I whispered to Eva. She giggled.

"So you see Luke, if Eva were to be on the show, as Miley's long-lost cousin or something, it might open up

heaps more opportunities for the show!" Emily said to the producer, putting on a pout face. Miley and Eva

did the same. "Oh, why not! Okay MAKE-UP! Get Eva here into the make-up department, and then get

her into some "Hannah Clothes"! And by the way girls, NEVER do that pouty face to me again. EVER

okay?" he finished, and started walking away. "YES! YOUR IN!" Emily screamed hugging Eva and running

around crazy. "Let me show you to the make-up department." Miley said, linking her arm in with Eva's and

walking her away. "Hey! Wait for me!" Emily said. Running after them. "Girls and their girl talks!" Mitchel

said, "yeah. Wonder what they talk about anyway." I replied, walking into my dressing room and

collapsing on the couch. Mitchel did the same. "So dude, what do you think of Eva? Pretty cool chick

huh?" I said to Mitchel. "Yeah. She's cool, and funny. Plus, she's pretty hot too." He said putting his feet up

on the table, and 'kicking back' as we called it. "Hey! She's mine. Find your own. Shouldn't be too hard. I

mean come on, your Mitchel Musso for god's sake!" I said laughing a little. "Oh. Sorry man, didn't know she

was your girlfriend" he replied, apologetically. "Well, actually, I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet.

We've only gone out once, so yeah, but I do like her. A lot." I blurted out. "Man! You sound like a chick or

something! It's scary! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL CODY?" Mitchel screamed, shaking me by the shoulders. "Haha very funny. Now, where did I put that script?" I replied.

Eva's P.O.V 

As Miley and Emily walked me down to make-up, Emily piped up and said, "So what's it like to be Cody's

girlfriend?" "Well umm, he hasn't a asked me to be his girlfriend yet so yeah…" I replied, looking at my feet.

"WHAT?" Miley screamed, stopping in her tracks. "God that boy takes his time" she finished. "Well it's only

been like 2 days" I replied defensively. "Okay here we are!" Emily said, trying to change the subject. We

walked in and there was a chair for Emily and Miley with their names on them. "Hopefully you'll have your

own chair soon!" Miley said directing me to a spare chair next to her. I sat down and was immediately

surrounded by people putting make up on me. "Just do her like me" Miley said. They all nodded and began working. Miley got her 'Hannah wig' put on. Emily got her 'Lola wig' on and I got a black one with

red highlights through it. I had foundation, eyeliner, lipstick, eyeliner, blush, more eyeliner, eye shadow, and

MORE eyeliner, mascara and then was finished with MORE eyeliner. "Man that's a lot of eyeliner!" I said to

Emily and Miley. They laughed. "Now, off to wardrobe!" Miley exclaimed, pulling me along to the wardrobe

department. Emily got taken to her room, as did Miley. I was left standing there, looking like a lost puppy. I

heard Emily yell out "Come in the room next to me!" "Okay!" I replied walking to a room that said 'extra'.

A woman who said, "You must be Eva", greeted me. "Cody told me all about you and your first

appearance on the show! Let's get you ready!" she handed my a pair of black skinny jeans, and I mean

SKINNY, a pink tank top, a black tank top and a black bolero. I got changed, and walked out. Miley said

"You look awesome" Emily nodded. "What next?" I asked, sitting down on a couch. "Well, now we go to

rehearsals!" Emily said, dragging me out if the room. What is it with these two and dragging? Oh well. We

walked into the set and heard people shouting for us. Emily and Miley walked me over to the director.

Miley said to him, "Hey umm this is Eva and she's new to the show…where's her script and all that?" "Oh,

go talk to Luke." He said, brushing us off. We walked over to Luke and he handed me a script. "Your

character is Anna. Go rehearse with the girls" he said. We looked at the script and found out I was

Hannah's cousin Anna Montana. "You reckon she'll have to sing Miley?" Emily asked. "Dunno. We'll have

to wait till we start filming" she replied.

OOHH!! Cliffy! Whats gonna happen? Will Eva sing? And will she be good? Next chappie up soon! Please R&R!!!!! and anyone know where I can see the finale of the O.C? I missed the last episode cos I had to go to the hospital that night (don't worry! It's all fine now! No ones dead or anything!) So anyone know where I could watch it again? Okay bye…R&R!!!


	3. Secrets,Secrets and More Secrets

**Mr America and Me**

**Okay guys…one review? Was chapter two THAT bad? I mean come on! More reviews people!!! But thanks to risingstar9328…u rock! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!**

**Sorry it took so long as well…I was stuck with a stupid weather assignment. This chapter contains some Cody-Eva, Mitchel-Miley pairings and a secret about Eva and her family. And possibly an Emily-Other Character pairing. Haven't decided yet. Enjoy! And review, cos it'll make me update quicker! Seriously, it will.**

**Flashback**

We walked over to Luke and he handed me a script. "Your character is Anna. Go rehearse with the girls" he said. We looked at the script and found out I was Hannah's cousin Anna Montana. "You reckon she'll have to sing Miley?" Emily asked. "Dunno. We'll have to wait till we start filming" she replied.

End Flashback 

"Wow. For a first appearance, I have a LOT of lines!" I said jokingly. "Yeah, you sure you'll be able to remember them all?" Cody replied sarcastically in a baby voice. "Do you _want _me to hit you again?" I

said, pretending to be angry. "No Maam!" he replied, shutting up almost immediately. The girls laughed. "Man! You have SO much power over him!" Emily said. "I know! It's a talent," I said jokingly. "Okay so let's get filming!" Miley said.

About 3 hours later, we finished filming and I didn't have to sing-thank god! - And I only stuffed up twice-Cody whispered the lines in my ear AWW!!-And now I'm chilling in Miley's dressing room with the whole

crew. It's pretty relaxed in here cos it feels like I've known then for ages. "So Eva, what did you think of a day in the life of a Hannah Montana character?" Mitchel said casually. "It's cool as! I had no idea that

people follow you asking if you need anything about a MILLION times!" I replied, laughing. "Yeah, you get used to it after a while" Miley commented. "Well I'm gonna go back to my dressing room for a while.

I'm a little tired. See ya later guys" I said walking out the door. "I'll walk you!" Cody offered. "Okay" I replied. We walked down to my dressing room. "I still can't believe this is happening," I said randomly.

"What's happening? The Hannah Montana thing?" he replied. "Yeah, it's unbelievable. I mean first I meet the coolest celebrity like EVER and then I find out that I get to be on Hannah Montana!" I

screamed. "Haha. Funny. Speaking of that, uhh, I have to ask you something" Cody said, but was interrupted by his cell phone. "Be right back" he said. I sat down on the couch and heard Cody say,

"Well no not yet dude. Because you rang as I was about to! Okay fine! I'll do it now! Bye Mitch"

He walked back in and sat on the couch with me. "So anyways, as I was saying, I have to ask you something," he said. "Okay, shoot" I replied. "Now don't get mad or anything" He finished. "I won't," I

said. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He said quickly. "Uhh I heard 'willismgil'. Repeat please" I ordered. "OOHH!!!…Will you be my girlfriend!?" He screamed. "OH MY GOD!" we heard from the door. "Finally!" Miley finished,

walking into the room. "God! A little privacy here?" Cody said, annoyed. "Oh! Sorry! Bye!" she said running out. "Well, will you?" he asked. "Hmm Lemme think about that, YES!" I replied, ecstatic. "Really? Oh cool!"

he said randomly. "Well I'm gonna go and get some rest" Cody said, walking to the door. "See ya later" I said. We walked to he door and then he kissed me. It was like WOW and I never wanted it to end. But he

did. Sadly. "Bye" I said smiling so hard it hurt. I walked back to the couch and picked up my guitar. I started to strum a few chords.

Cody's P.O.V 

I was walking past Eva's room, getting a bottle of water, when I heard it, the most beautiful singing like EVER. And it was coming from her room!

_Oh oh there you go again talking cinematic,_

_Yeah you, your charming, but everybody's star struck, _

_I know, how you always seem to go, _

_For the obvious, instead of me, _

_But get a ticket and you'll see,_

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset fade to black,_

_Show the names, play that happy sooo-oong, yeah,_

"Man she's good!" I thought.

_When you call me, I can hear it in your voice,_

_Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about her,_

_La la, I'll be acting through my tears,_

_Yes you'll never know_

_That I should win an Oscar for that Senile Man_

"How come she never told me she could sing?" I thought.

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset fade to black,_

_Show the names, play that happy song_

"She's REALLY good!" I thought again.

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist _

_Some kind of hero in the sky_

_When were together, it's for real no playing,_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something more than in my mind_

_I see it could be amazing, amazing_

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset fade to black,_

_Show the names, play that happy sooo-oong_

"Oh my god she's REALLY amazing!" I gotta tell Miley!

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset fade to black,_

_Show the names, play that happy sooo-oooooong_

I walked in, clapping my hands. "Absolutely amazing" I said. "Uhh you weren't supposed to hear that!" she replied nervously. "Well why not? Your really good!" I said, encouragingly. "Really? You think so?" she

replied. Yeah! We gotta tell Miley about you! Come on!" I said pulling her out the door. "Oh! Man!" she whinged.

"Hey Miley! Come ere'! You gotta hear this!" I screamed, walking into her dressing room. "YOU COME IN HERE! IM CLEANSING!!" Was the reply I got. "Okay, Are you decent?" I said, stifling a laugh. "YES YOU

DONUT!!" "Okay I'm coming in!!" I walked in and she was sitting on a chair with this green gunk on her face. "Ewww! You look like the bride of Frankenstein!" I exclaimed. "Oh don't be mean!" Eva said,

defending her. "Well anyways, what did you wanna show me so bad?" she asked, standing up. "You gotta hear Eva sing! She's really good!" I answered. "Oh really? Well sing Eva!" Miley said. "Oh, no really, it's

okay" she said nervously again. "Oh come on, you cant be that bad! I mean have you heard Emily sing?" Miley said trying to encourage her. "Well okay, but I'm warning you, I'm not that good. What you want

me to sing anyways?" she asked. "Umm how about 'walking on sunshine-Aly&Aj?" I asked. "Okay"

_I'm walking on sunshine whoa-oh_

I'm walking on sunshine whoa-oh 

_I'm walking on sunshine whoooa-oh_

_And don't it feel good, Hey! Alright now_

_And don't it feel good, Hey! All right now yeah_

_I used to think maybe you loved me_

_Now I know that it's true_

_And I don't wanna spend all of my life _

_Just waiting for you_

_And I don't want you back for the weekend_

_Or back for a day no no no_

_Cos baby I just want you with me _

_I want you to stay…_

"Okay stop. I've heard enough" Miley said, stopping her. "I told you I was bad" Eva replied. "No you weren't bad, you were really good!" Miley said excitedly, "Now we need to think of a way to get the

whole world to hear you!" she finished. "The whole WORLD?" Eva replied suspiciously. "Yeah, if we can just get you to sing on Hannah, then everyone will know!" I said, jumping up and down. "Okay everybody

calm down! We still have to think of a plan," Miley said, immediately taking charge of the situation. "It's coming, its coming, Ahah! Here we go! We get you to fill in for me at a concert then everyone hears you

sing! It's genius!" Miley finished. "I like it!" Eva replied. "Well what are standing here for?" I screamed, pulling them out of the room.

"Daddy, I'm sick," Miley faked to her Dad. "Whaddya mean pumpkin? You can't be sick. You have to sing on Hannah Montana tonight" he replied, worryingly. "I think I have the flu! I feel dizzy and light headed. I

have a fever!" she said, faking a cough. "Lemme check!" he said touching her head. "Oh yeah, you definitely have a fever! No singing for you tonight! I'm gonna call the director and tell him you cant

perform." He finished. "But Daddy! I know someone who can fill in! Eva!" Miley replied lying down on the couch. "Mile, are you sure that she can fill in?" Billy asked, walking over to his "sick" daughter. "Besides I've

never even heard her sing. No offence Eva," Billy finished. "It's okay Mr Cyrus. No one's heard me sing before today anyways, at least not until _Cody_ **_told_** _everybody_" she replied looking at me and giving me

_'the look'. _You know the one your Mom gives you when you make a rude comment about her outfit or when you say your sister's a wannabe loser and she tells on you. It's a pretty scary look. I just looked at the

floor. Everybody laughed. "Eva please, don't call me 'Mr Cyrus', that's my father. Call me Billy" "Okay, Billy"

Eva commented. "So, now we need to organize the concert!" Miley suddenly piped up out of no-where. "Okay first of all, No cos we need to get you to a doctor and two, No cos she hardly knows your songs!" Billy

exclaimed. "Well, the thing is, I know all of her songs"….

**Eva's P.O.V**

"Well, the thing is, I know all of her songs…Kinda" I replied embarrassed with my rosy cheeks looking at the floor. "Whaddya you mean?" Miley said getting up off the couch. "Well I know like ALL the songs off the

Hannah Montana album…he he" I commented. "Well that saves HEAPS of time! Let's go get ready!" a very excited noise said jumping up from behind a cupboard. "EMILY!" we all screamed. "Em, what you

doing here? I thought you were still in my dressing room?" Miley screamed, suddenly looking like she made a miraculous recovery. "So Miley, you seem better eh? Looks like you were never sick in the first place" Emily

commented. "MILEY! Did you really do that? I didn't know you had it in ya!" Billy replied, nudging his daughter in her side with his elbow. "Yeah, well I learnt from the best" Miley said pointing to Emily.

"Anyways, Shouldn't you be getting ready for your concert debut soon?" she finished, trying to pull me out the door, but was stopped by her Dad. "Wait just a second Miley, she still needs to be authorised by

security and all that," he said, flipping out his cell phone. "Okay, you organise all that stuff and we'll go get Eva ready! Come on Emily!" she exclaimed, grabbing Emily and me and practically dragged us out of the

room. As we were making our way down the hallway, we heard Cody say to Billy, "women and their Make-up." "Hey! We heard that!" Miley screamed back, causing the boys to crack up. "Oh come on! We don't

have that much time!" Emily said, rushing us into the make-up department. "Oh hey Miley, you here to get ready for tonight?" the make-up lady asked. "Well actually no, Elise ((AN: I made the name up so don't be

hating…)) we're here for Eva. She's a new character on the show and she'll be performing at the concert tonight instead of me" Miley replied, pushing me into the chair labelled 'Miley Cyrus'. "But this is your

chair," I said, starting to get up. "Yes. It is. And for tonight, I want you to pretend YOU are Hannah and NOT Eva. Okay?" she said powerfully, and gently pushed me back into the chair. "Okay." I replied, a little

scared of her newfound authority over me, plus, I was a little scared of going on stage in front of about oh, I dunno, a MILLION PEOPLE! She must of read my mind, cos she said, "Look, it's gonna be okay. Just make

sure to remember all of the songs and look great! Oh! And remember to SMILE!" "Yeah, smile, other wise you'll look like one of those sad, depressed people who write poetry about death or something" Emily

commented. Miley looked at her and said, "Em, could ya be anymore weird? That has to be the WORST pep talk I've ever heard," She finished. I laughed, and looked at Emily and said, "it kinda was, I mean, it

was a little strange…" "Okaaay well lets get you beautified!" Elise suddenly said, snapping us all out of our little 'fight'. I got myself comfy in the chair and was immediately attacked by brushes, mascara, eyeliner,

foundation, lipstick, lip-gloss, and other unmentionable gunk that was applied to my face. After about half an hour, I was finally ready to go to wardrobe, and I saw myself in the mirror. "Wow, I look like

Hannah!" I said, looking at the girls, and began to laugh. "Okay next, Costume department!" Miley replied, walking out of the room, and Emily and me followed.

**Mitchel's P.O.V**

'Oh man, where are those girls?' I thought to myself, looking around the set. 'Okay Mitch, let's do a checklist. They weren't in Emily's dressing room, or Miley's either. So that leaves Cody's.' I walked up to his

room, and knocked on the door. "Enter" was what I heard, so I did. "Hey dude, you seen the girls? I gotta ask Miley…I mean I wanna talk to them…about something" I asked. '_Damn, Mitch, you nearly spilled _

_then! You gotta be more careful dude!_' my self-conscious told me. '_I know, okay? God, don't rub it in!_' I yelled back at it. '_Ooh, someone needs a chill pill_,' it mocked me. '_Hey! I told you to stop rubbin' it in_! _I'll _

_tell him when I'm ready!"_ I replied to it. "Mitch, dude, you still with me here? The girls are getting Eva ready," Cody said, snapping me out of my head argument. "Oh okay. What does Eva need to get ready

for?" I asked, confuzzled. ((For those of you who are a little slow- confuzzled-confused/puzzled)) "Well, Eva's gonna sing tonight instead of Miley" he replied, watching the TV. "Oh. Okay so when are they

gonna be back?" I asked, joining him on the couch. "Wouldn't have a clue dude. They've been gone for like an hour!" he said, throwing his arms in the air. "And it was worth the hour wait too!" Miley screamed at

us, walking in the door with Emily and Someone resembling a Hannah-Look-alike. _Sigh_. Miley, I've been in love with her since I dunno when. "Who's that?" Cody asked, getting off the couch. God, I swear, he's

such an idiot sometimes. "Dude, Its Eva, you Idiot!" I replied, smacking him over the head with a cushion. "Really? Wow. She looks different!" she said, rubbing the back of his head. "No duh! They spent like three

hours on her make-up!" Emily replied, sitting on the couch. "Actually it was half an hour," Eva said, joining her on the couch. '_Okay Mitch, It's now or never! Ask her now!' _my brain told me. '_Is it the right time _

_though?'_ I asked back. '_Of course it is! Do it NOW!!'. _"H h…hey Miley…can I talk to you for a second? Outside?" I asked, finally plucking up the courage. "Okay, sure" she replied, walking outside, and grabbing

my hand. When she grabbed it, it sent shivers all the way down my body. I have to say, I kinda liked it. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" she asked.

Miley's P.O.V 

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked him, although, I kinda knew what I wanted him to say. Okay, so I have a crush on my best friend. Kill me for it. Well actually, I think it's more than a crush. Hmm…

yeah I think I love him…I mean from the first time he smiled at me I was hooked. _Sigh_…but he probably doesn't like me back though. "So Umm…I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with me.

You know. Like a date" OH MY EFFIN GOD!!! I swear I had my mouth open for at least 10 seconds before he said, "Oh, okay I get it, it was a stupid question" "NO! Wait! I never said no. I was just shocked! I never

thought you liked me!" I replied. "So you'll go?" he asked again. I nodded. "Really?" "YES! God you're such a donut sometimes!" I replied. "But I'm a cute donut aren't I?" he asked, pouting. "OOHH! Okay fine!

You're a cute donut! Okay?" I replied, watching him smile that famous heart-melting smile. "Sooo…how come you never told me you and donut boy liked each other?" we heard Emily say from behind the door. "Em! God! Do you have to know EVERYTHING?" I screamed, looking at her. "Yes! Otherwise, I'd have no

life!" she replied. "You know Miley, I kinda have to agree with her" Mitchel said. I laughed. Come on people! I have to rehearse!" Eva yelled from inside the dressing room. Mitchel, Emily and I walked in to see

Eva and Cody sitting on the couch, with Cody' arm around her waist and Eva leaning on his chest. "Well if you wanna go so bad, stop cuddling up lover boy and get moving!" I replied, grabbing her by the hand

and began pulling her to the stage. "Eva!" Cody screamed. "Cody! I'll come back for you!" She replied, pretending to be dramatic. "God Eva, dramatic much?" I asked, walking along the corridor leading to

the Hannah stage. "Yeah well you dragged me out there so quickly, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye!" "Oh really? And just how do you…OH! I see!" Emily said, picking up on the fact that goodbye

meant Kissing. "Man! Now everyone has someone except me! It's not fair!" Emily finished. "I think I can fix that," Eva said, making us stop in our tracks. "How?" Emily and me asked at the same time. "Well, I have a

secret," replied Eva. "Oohh! Tell! Tell!" Emily yelled eagerly. "Well, I'm kinda related to a celebrity" she said, causing me to pin her to the wall and say, "WHO?" "Jason Dolley" she mumbled so quietly I had to ask

again. "Who?" "JASON DOLLEY okay?" she replied a little embarrassed. "Oh my god! NO WAY! How are you related to him?" Emily asked. "He's my cousin," she finished. "Holy crap! No Way!" Emily screamed.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd react like that, so anyways, you want me to set you up with him? I'm sure he wont mind. Besides, He OWES me BIGTIME," she replied, flipping out her phone. Before Em could reply, we

heard, "Hey Jase, look, about that time I saved your ass BIGTIME, I found out a way to repay me. Yeah, hang on I'll put you on speaker" she said. "Jason you there?" she finished, putting her cell in the air. _"Yeah, _

_im here. What do you want?"_ "Oh! Is that anyway to talk to me when Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment are around?" she said, smirking_. "You know Miley and Emily? What'd you do? Brainwash them? –Laughs"-_

"Nooo actually, she's DATING Cody Linley for your information Jason!" I said, defending her. "_Really? You managed to hook him huh? Wow. I'm impressed. Anyways about that favor…what is it?" _Jason asked.

"Well just come to the Hannah Montana studios now. You know where that is right?" she replied. _"Yes Eva. I'm not retarded. And DON"T comment on that!_" he finished, before hanging up. Emily and Miley

laughed at that. "Oh come on!" Eva said pulling Emily into a dressing room. "You wait outside" she finished, pointing at me.

An hour later Emily and Eva came out of the dressing room. Emily had on a baby pink dress with a light blue ribbon tied around her waist. ((AN: the dress in Kiss the girl video)) And Eva. Well she just looked WOW.

She had a light green strapless dress with ruffles near the bottom on with a green ribbon tied around her waist. She had a gold necklace around her neck. "So, is that what your wearing tonight Eva?" I asked

with anticipation. "Yeah. You like it? I didn't know if it looked okay or not" she replied, looking at me. "Are you kidding me? You look awesome!" "Okay so can we go meet Jason now?" Emily asked, jumping up and

down. "Okay okay, follow me!" Eva replied, walking down the corridor to the outside world. "Oh My God!

ITS JASON DOLLEY! AAHH!!" Emily screamed, running towards him at about a hundred miles per hour. "Emily! Wait!" Eva yelled back, running after her. I just ran after both of them. Emily had jumped on Jason

and tackled him to the ground. "Ooh! I'm here for a minute and already she's jumping all over me? Wow!" Jason said, looking like he enjoyed Emily being on top of him. "Oh don't get used to it!" Eva replied back,

pulling Em off him. "So, what did you need me to do for you Eva?" he asked, still not taking his eyes off Emily. "Well, come over here for a minute…" she replied, dragging him over to a tree away from us.

Jason's P.O.V 

'Hmm. I wonder if Emily's single…" I thought to myself, as I was being dragged over to a tree. "Okay, so here's the plan. I need you to ask Emily out" Eva said, making me snap out of my daydream. 'Okay, why?

Doesn't she have a boyfriend or something though?" I asked, hoping to hear no. "No. She doesn't." I literally started happy dancing inside. "Really? Huh. Okay. Shouldn't be too hard to do that" I replied.

"You like her don't you!?" Eva asked, looking at me. I blushed. "No! Shh! She might hear you!" "You do so! Admit it!" she replied; now looking at me, burning holes into my face with her eyes. 'Okay! Fine! God! Can I

just ask her now?" I asked, starting to walk away. "Okay, fine, go ahead!" Eva yelled back. "So Emily, can I ask you something?" I suddenly said, looking into her eyes. "Uhh okay…sure. Go ahead" she replied,

nervously. "Well, I as wondering if you wanted to uhh go out with me" I blurted out. "REALLY? OH MYGOD! YES" she screamed. "Okay, I think I'm now deaf" was what Miley said. "Okay. I'll pick you up tonight?" I

asked. "Well I have to go to Eva's concert tonight. Wanna come?" she replied. Concert? Eva? "What concert?" I asked, genuinely confused.

Emily's P.O.V 

"What concert?" Jason asked, Genuinely confused. Oh man he looked hot like that! "Okay, I'll explain." I replied.

"Really? Fascinating. I had no idea she could sing!" Jason finished, after me explaining the whole scenario to him. "Okay so if all of you have finished your talk, Billy just said Eva's on in half an hour! She apparently

needs to move her butt faster than Noah Lindsay on New Years Eve in 2007! I have no idea what it means but it sounds bad!" Cody yelled from the window of his dressing room. "Oh god! The amount of times my

Daddy brings up something that happened 2 years ago always seems to astound me!" Miley exclaimed. ((AN: lets just pretend that its 2010 and the gang are about 18-19 okay? Good.)) "Come on!" Eva yelled, making us all follow her into the dressing room.

Eva's P.O.V 

"You nervous?" Mitchel asked, looking at me as I as just about go on stage. "Nah! I'm used to singing in front of millions of people dressed as Hannah Montana! OF COURSE IM NERVOUS YOU IDIOT!!!" I yelled, a

little nervous. "Whoa, calm down there Eva!" Cody said, walking up behind me, putting his arms around my stomach, and pulling me into a hug with his stomach against my back. "I'm sure you won't be THAT

bad" he finished. "Cody, I wouldn't if I were you," Miley replied, walking up to Mitchel and linking her hand with his. "Why not?" he asked. "  
Cos. She's in a REAL bad mood right now and you don't really wanna piss her off. Trust me" Miley finished.

"Ooh! Cos I'm so scared of little Eva!" Cody said, making me turn my head to him. 'If you don't SHUT UP your gonna find out how scared you should be of little me!" I yelled, getting more and more stressed by the

second. "Oohh! Someone got TOLD!" Jason replied, entering the little mini stage next to the actual stage. "And YOU! Shut up as well!" I screamed to Jason. "Okay. Well you ready Eva?" Miley asked. _'It's now or _

_never Eva. Do it!' _my sub-conscious told me. "As ready as I'll ever be!" I replied, following her to the stage.

"And now, ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to present, Hannah Montana!" the voice over artist said.

"Hello everyone! I have a little bad news for ya'll. I wont be singing tonight, but my good friend Eva will be! Now be nice and welcome her onto the stage!" Miley screamed over the microphone. I walked onto the

stage and heard screaming from the crowd. "Eva! Eva! Eva!" It was cool!

As the song started, I got more nervous. "And now, Eva will be singing Best of Both Worlds!" Miley said. The music began. I looked into the crowd…_'Oh no, I cant do this!' _I thought to myself. _"No backing out now'_

_Oh yeah  
Come on_

_You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every colour_

_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star_

_They were cheering! They were actually cheering!_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_The best of both worlds_

_You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows_

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds_

_Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be_

_(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!_

_Who would of thought that a girl like me  
would double as a superstar Whoo!_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds_

After that song ended, I pretty much just did the rest of the concert great! That was until, I saw Cody in the wing, and suddenly became nervous. 'If we were a movie' was starting and I looked at him. He

mouthed to me- _'you can do it!'_

**Cody's P.O.V**

I mouthed to her- you can do it! She smiled back and began singing.

Halfway through the song, I screamed something I with I could take back. 4 words. Those 4 Goddamn bloody words. She was singing 'if we were a movie' and she was doing really well. I was so caught up in

everything that I screamed, quite loudly, I might add, "I LOVE YOU EVA!" I froze. She looked at me, and smiled, but I was already running down the hallway. I sat outside the arena, breathing between my knees.

The concert had ended, and Eva came walking up to me. "Cody, look, I heard what you said at the concert," she said. "Oh great! And now you're coming out here to laugh at me!" I yelled, standing up.

"No! That's not it at all! I just wanted to do this," she finished, pulling me towards her. She looked up at me, and I knew what do next. I smiled, and leant in. I crashed my lips up against hers, and put my arms around

her waist. I was afraid she was scared, but then felt her hands around my neck. She slowly put one hand on my head, and deepened the kiss. It turned from a simple kiss to a full on make-out session in a car park.

Not the most romantic thing in the world, but it was good enough for me. She broke the kiss, and said with a smirk on her face, "and just so you know, I LOVE YOU TOO CODY!" in a mockingly funny way. "Your

amazing. You know that?" I replied, still getting over the fact she said it back. "I know. I've been told" she said, kissing me on the cheek. I grabbed her, and put my hand around her waist. "Let's go see what

Miley's doing" I commented, walking back into the arena.

**SOOO sorry for the long wait, but I had projects, homework, and a serious case of writers block! But never fear! I finished chapter 3! Chapter for is gonna be Emily/Jason. Remember to REVIEW PEOPLE! It makes me update a lot faster…no seriously…it does…so REVIEW...until then…xxJamiexx**


	4. The Birthday Surprise Part 1

Okay so…for this chapter…3 reviews…not bad…but still…what can you do? Oh well…this chapter is basically gonna be about Miley and Mitchel, but Eva, Cody, Emily and Jason still come into it! And you know what I just figured out? Cody Linley turns 18 this year! 18! I couldn't believe it. So in this story that makes him 21, but that's a little too old cos Eva is only 19, oh okay its not that bad, yeah he can be 21. Sorry, just had this urge to say that. Tell me if u think I should make Cody the same age!

I _DON'T_ own Hannah Montana or Cody, Mitchel, Miley, ECT…

Or Pixie stix. Or Captain Obvious either, you'll have to read the chapter to find out what I mean! Haha lol I'm EVIL!!

D

Oh, and Im trying out new styles of writing this out so if it looks crappy on the screen…sorry!

**And…. ENJOY!!!**

Emily's P.O.V 

It had been a 3 weeks since Eva had her concert, and Miley's birthday was 4 days away. 4 DAYS! Can you believe that? And I still have NOTHING for her! Phew. It's okay Em. Calm down. Just relax and breathe. Eva on the other hand, she was happy as can be. Probably cos _her_ boyfriend _actually shows_ her public displays of affection! I mean, Jason's sweet and all, but would it kill him to kiss me? Man! Oh, and Miley, Hah! Well she's COMPLETELY happy with her relationship with Mitchel. She just hasn't told him how much she loves him. She says it will make the relationship 'complicated'. I told her, In Eva and Cody's case especially; it can make the relationship better. Oh, and were trying to convince Eva's parents to stay for a couple of more months. That's gonna be a BIG challenge. I'm gonna go see how she is actually.

Walking up to Eva's room, yes she had her own dressing room now, I was thinking about telling Mitchel how much Miley loves him. It's SO obvious he loves her too; he's just too much of a coward to do anything about it. Men. Hah! Mitchel, a man? Yeah right! More like adolescent donut! I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I decided to go in. I walked in and saw Eva and Cody involved in a MAJOR lip-locking session.

"Oh, My God!" I screamed, causing them to spring apart. "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to talk to Eva" I finished, shutting the door. Most awkward moment **EVER**!

"Emily, wait!" Eva yelled, walking out the door. "Sorry about that, what did you wanna talk about?" she asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh. I wanted to ask you a favour. I was hoping to get Mitchel to tell Miley how he **REALLY** feels for her birthday," I said, twirling my blonde hair around my finger.

"Sounds like a plan. Now how do we go about that? Hmm…let me think…Ahah! I have it!" she exclaimed, waving her hands in the air. "We have to get Cody!" she finished, dragging me into the dressing room.

"Cody-kins, We need your help" Eva screamed, walking into her dressing room. "We're gonna try and get Mitchel to tell Miley he loves her for her birthday!" she finished, jumping onto the couch.

"Oh really? And what makes you think I wanna help you? By the way, call me Cody-kins EVER again, and I will officially hate you" Cody replied, standing up. "And I already thought of a way to get him to say it. I just need a megaphone, a ship, the Pacific Ocean and the cover of nightfall, and then my plan will fall into place" He finished, laughing evilly.

"Okay so tell me again why you love him? I asked, looking at Eva strangely.

"Well, I guess cos he's SO strange, he makes my life interesting!" she replied, walking over to him and kissing him

"Okay, I'll just be outside, **NOT** sucking face with the freak!" I yelled, but all I got was a wave. "Oh, yeah. I can **REALLY** feel the friendship here!" I finished, walking out and slamming the door dramatically.

I walked down the hallway to Miley's room smirking to myself. 'Oh yeah, Im **SUCH** a good actress' I thought. I got to Miley's door, knocked, and hesitated to walk in. I usually just walk in, but I've had some bad luck with entering rooms at the moment. Before for example. I waited a second and heard, "Come in! But shut the door behind you! It's stinking hot outside!" Miley. Of Course.

"Okay Miss Drama queen! Calm down! I just wanted to ask your opinion of something!" I replied, walking in the door to see Miley in front of her mirror, applying lipgloss in a pink skirt, white tank top and pink wrap. I swear, this girl and pink, it's unbelievable! "Okay shoot" she said, moving over to the red couch and sitting on it, gesturing for me to join her. I sat down and began my story.

"Okay so I want Jason to kiss me but I'm scared that it will scare him away and I don't know what to do so I came to you. WHAT SHOULD I DO? HELP ME!" I yelled, starting to get nervous.

"Whoa. You're nervous! You NEVER get nervous! You really wanna kiss him don't you?" Miley asked, with me getting more and more nervous every second.

"Of course I do Captain Obvious!" I screamed, seeing Mitchel walk in the door.

'Hey! How ya'll doing? Hey Miley!" he said, kissing her on the cheek. 'Who's Captain Obvious?" he finished, joining us on the couch.

"Oh. Miley is, I was telling her about how much I wanna-wait why am I telling **YOU **this? You'll just go and tell everyone!" I replied.

"Hey! That was ONE time! And we were on a sugar rush anyway! Don't blame me! Blame the pixie stix!" he said, trying to defend him, but doing a **REALLY **bad job.

"Yeah, well all this is SO interesting but can we get back to Emily's plan please?"

Miley said, interrupting our argument on Pixie stix. "God. It always surprises me how you guys can get into arguments over the littlest thing! It's funny!" she finished, going into a laughing fit. At that exact moment, Mitchel decided that she was choking, so he picked her up, and began the Heimlich manoeuvre.

"Mitchel, I'm not choking! Put me down!" Miley screamed, trying to wriggle out of his grip. "Have you been working out or something? Your **REALLY** strong!" she finished, looking at him, impressed. "Oh, well, I **HAVE** been going to the gym lately" he replied, putting her down and flexing his muscles at her.

"Oh god! Mitchel, dude, put it away! Please!" Jason said, walking in the door. "Jason!" I screamed, a little too loud, causing him to run over to me. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, protectively, putting his arms around my shoulders, facing me towards Miley.

"God Em, he's a little protective isn't he?" she asked, walking to her mini fridge and getting out a juice. "One little comment and he's all over you. Wait. Bad mental image! Ewww!!!" she finished, putting her hand into her pocket, and pulling out a hair elastic, and tying her brown hair into a pony.

"Okay first of all, Ewww, and two, what kind of people do you think we are Miley?" Jason asked, looking at her strangely.

"Okaaay, changing the subject, what do you want for your birthday Mile?" I asked, trying to calm everyone down.

Miley's P.O.V 

"_What do I want for my birthday?" _That was a very good question. "I dunno. What do 18 year olds want for their birthday?" I asked, but in my head, I knew what I really wanted. I just want to tell Mitchel…oh who am I kidding? I can't tell him! I just cant! At least not yet.

"Miley? Hello? You there? We were asking you a question, and you zoned out!" Jason yelled, snapping me out of my fantasy.

"I know what she wants!" Mitchel yelled, running around the room, like an idiot, making all of us look at him.

"Oh really? And what **DOES** she want Mitchel?" asked Eva.

"I can't tell you" Mitchel replied, giving her a look like a 6 year old does when he hides your car keys. "If I told you, you might buy her a better present than mine!" he finished. "Besides, I'm not dumb enough to tell you when she's in the room, I mean I'm not gonna be all like, 'Hey guys! Look what I got my girlfriend for her birthday! And she's in the room!' That'd be just plain stupid!" he finished, walking over to me, sitting next to me and putting his arm around me. He leant forward and whispered to me:

"Hey, you wanna get out of here? I wanna show part one of your present"

"There's a part one? Ooh! Okay! Hey guys, were gonna get out of here okay?" I yelled, causing everyone to stop talking and looking at me. "What? I can't go out of the room with my own boyfriend and not have everyone give me dirty looks?" I finished.

"Oh, nah, go ahead! Just lemme talk to Mitchel for a second" Emily yelled, before pulling Mitchel aside.

Mitchel's P.O.V 

"Oh, nah, go ahead! Just lemme talk to Mitchel for a second" Emily yelled, before pulling me aside.

"What?" I asked, a little nervous that she might know what my plan was. Okay, I better go back to the beginning.

Flashback 

_I sat on the sand, waiting for Miley. She was fifteen Minutes late, but I didn't care. I was thinking. About 3 days ago, I asked her out. Finally. I thought she was like avoiding me lately. Especially after our date. After the date, I thought it went well. But unfortunately, I made the mistake of trying to kiss her at the end. She freaked out and said, "Okay, bye!" and ran inside. So I invited her to this place, hoping to get her to forget about it. I need a plan. Whoa. I just thought of one of her new songs, Nobody's Perfect. There's this part that matches this problem perfectly._

**Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I'll do it anyway**

_That's what I have to do. Her birthday is like 2 weeks away. I have a little surprise planned. Well I was planning to tell her I love her. It's going to be an intense couple of weeks. Oh no. Here she comes. _

"_Hey Mitchel!" she yelled, walking towards me. There was a little gust of wind that blew, as she got closer to me, causing her hair to blow towards me. I got a scent of Vanilla Cherry flower stuff or something. Whatever it was, it was GOOD. Mmm. She smells good._

"_Mmm, You smell good." Oh crap. I said it out loud. She laughed. I think it was a funny laugh. Hopefully, it wasn't one of those 'OMG you're a hair smelling freak" laugh._

"_Well thanks. You don't smell half bad yourself!" she replied, hugging me till I couldn't breathe._

_So, why'd you call me here anyways?"_

"_Uhh, you know, to talk" Liar. 'You're lying to yourself buddy. You do know that she can probably tell your lying, don't you?' my head said. 'Wanna make a bet?' I replied to it in my head. 'Okay! I do!'_

"_Liar. You never want to just 'talk.' What's up? Come on tell me!" she said, like she read my mind. She's good at that. 'I TOLD you!' my head yelled at me._

"_Well, I just wanted to tell you, uhh, well, don't freak out." I started._

'_**FOUR**!" a random screamed, as a Frisbee hit me on the head. Hard. Everything started to go black. I was wobbling around the place, and as I fell, Miley caught me._

"_Oh my god! Mitchel! Are you okay? Ah! You're bleeding! Call an ambulance!" she screamed. _

_I fell, and muttered, "There goes my plan" at my self as the whole beach went blurry._

_I woke up at her house, with an ice bag over my head. I was okay, just a scratch and a killer headache, but I never got to put my plan into action. _Until now.

"Geez, Mr attitude! I was going to tell you that I know your plan" Emily said.

"Oh really? Then help me! Please!" I said, desperately.

"Okay donut boy, I'll help you. Gimme ten minutes. Take her to the beach. Anywhere, it doesn't matter" she replied, pushing me in the door.

"To the beach? Okay. Hey Miley, come on!" I yelled.

"Okay!" she replied, walking over and grabbing my hand.

"Wait, put this on" I commented, pulling a blindfold out of my pocket.

"Oohh! Okay! I love surprises!" Miley said, wrapping it around her head, excitedly. I KNEW She'd think the blindfold was good. I'm glad I didn't listen to Mason. He said it was stupid. I led her down the hallway and out into my car. ((AN// I have no idea if Mitchel really has a car, so if I'm wrong, bare with me!)) It was a black Jeep, with leather seats. It was what Cody and I called a 'Man Car." She sat down, and I started the car. Instantly, my radio started up and 30 Seconds To Mars came on. ((AN//Song Link In My Profile))

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
what would you do? (Oh oh oh oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
couldn't take all this anymore  
what would you do, do, do? _

Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

_What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
what would you…_

"Aahh! Make it stop!" Miley yelled, fumbling around with the radio, trying to turn it down, but was having trouble cos of the blindfold. I reached across, grabbed her hand, and turned down the volume.

"Oh, thanks" she said, blushing. "I had no idea you liked this type of music! Have you got some emotional issues your not telling me about?" she finished, turning her head to me and smiling.

"Oh Haha very funny. No, I just like to listen to loud music sometimes. It lets me get my anger out, for your information. And we're here, so stay there and I'll come get you" I finished, turning the car off and going around to her side. I opened her door, and led her down to my favourite spot on the beach.

"Now wait here, I forgot something in the car. And DON'T take that blindfold off!" I said, sitting her down on the sand

"Okay, father! Hurry up though. This things itchy!" she replied, itching the bridge of her nose. I ran to the car to get the picnic basket. That was part one of my plan. A romantic picnic. Emily greeted me at the car, and said,

"Oh, how cute! A picnic!"

"Yeah, whatever, now what's your 'genius plan'"? I asked. She whispered it in my ear.

"Wow. Okay. Let's do it!" I said.

**Miley's P.O.V**

'What's taking Mitchel so long?' I thought to myself. 'I wonder what he wanted to take me down here for?' my sub-conscious said to me. It's been talking to me a lot lately. Well actually since Mitchel asked me out. 'I have no idea. Wait, I hear footsteps!'

"Mitchel, is that you?" I asked, with caution, I mean, it's a little scary sitting here **BLINDFOLDED** in the middle of a public beach. Unless he took me to some secret hideaway thing. That'd be cool!

"Yep! The one and only!" I heard back, feeling his hands around my head.

"Okay, you ready? Close your eyes!" he finished, and I did what I was told. He pulled the blindfold off, and pronounced,

"And now Miss Miley Cyrus, the happiest place in the world! Open your eyes!"

I did, and saw we were near a little cave in a secluded part of the beach. He was right; it was the happiest place in the world.

"Oh Mitchel! How'd you find this place? It's beautiful!" I said, looking up at him. He sat down, and put his arm around my waist. I leant my head on his chest, and sighed.

"Oh, I just come here to think sometimes. It makes you feel as if nothing could ever go wrong" he replied, looking at the horizon, as the sun was just starting to set.

"I know what you mean. So, can you **PLEASE** tell me what you got me for my birthday?" I asked, pouting, hoping to break him down. It didn't work.

"Uh-uh! Don't give me that pout! It makes it **REALLY** hard not to tell you! Besides, can't you wait like 4 days?" he replied, looking at me with those chocolate brown eyes. I could just melt in them.

"Oh fine, be mean to me, Can't I just have a little clue?" I begged.

"Hmm, okay, just a little one though! But remember, there's like 5 presents anyway. The first one, is big, has brown hair, brown eyes, and is VERY cute" he finished, looking at me again, smiling.

"Okay wow 5 presents? Cool! Umm is it a dog? They're big and brown!" I asked, excitedly.

"Uhh no, guess again. And it has 2 legs" He replied, laughing a little.

"Hey! Don't laugh! Umm okay, lemme think! Is it…Orlando Bloom? He has brown hair!" I think I knew what it was; I just wanted to play with him a little.

"NO! It's NOT Orlando Bloom! Guess!" he said, getting agitated a little.

"Okay, it's you isn't it?" I asked, smiling bigger than before.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner! You finally got it right!" he answered, smiling as big as me. He flipped his hair out of his eyes. Phew, I wanna kiss him SO bad right now!

"So do I get a prize for guessing correctly?" I asked, hoping he said yes.

"Well okay, hows this for a prize?" he said, as he began to lean in. he cupped my chin, and filled in the gap between our faces. It took a second to register in my head that he was actually kissing me.

He deepened the kiss, and put his arms around my waist. My arms flew to his neck wrapping them around it. Things were getting pretty heavy cos he pushed me down on the picnic blanket. He was on top of me when I parted my lips, slightly, feeling his tongue slipping into my mouth. We were like this for about 5 minutes and occasionally came up for air. I pulled away and said,

"Wow, maybe we should…"

"Shh." He replied and pushed be back down on the blanket. He pressed his lips against mine. Way to take charge Mitchel! I put one of my hands back on his neck, and the other one I put on the back of his head. I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair. So I did. And once again, we were making out on the beach. Mitchel was kissing my neck and his hands were roaming over every inch of my body. Things were really getting pretty hot and heavy...

And then my cell phone rang.

At first, we ignored it.

Then it kept ringing. I sat up.

"Oh, Man! Do you HAVE to answer it? I mean come on!" Mitchel whinged, sitting up as well. He started fumbling around everywhere trying to find his blue shirt from our previous, ahem. 'Session' if you know what I mean.

"It's my Dad. I better answer it," I said, pulling my purple tank top down from my upper abdomen.

"Hi Daddy. What's wrong?" I ask into my pink cell phone, and trying to dodge Mitchel, who was drawing circles on my back. 'Stop it! he's gonna know!' I whispered to him.

"_Oh, nothing's wrong bud, just wanted to tell you dinner's in an hour. Bring Mitchel if you want" he replies, sounding like he knew what we were just doing. _

Mitchel had his chin on my neck and was making a line of kisses on my neck.

"Uhh okay then. -Giggle- See you soon Daddy. Anything else?" I ask, hoping that he doesn't try and give me 'the talk' over the phone. Mitchel was now nibbling my ear. "STOP IT NOW MITCHEL!" I yell at him, causing him and my dad to laugh.

" _Yeah. Look. Your nearly 18…" he started. _Oh no. Here it comes._ " Do what you want. Just be careful okay? You know what I mean?" he finishes, sounding serious._

"Yes Dad. I know what you mean. Bye now!" I replied, just wanting to hang up.

"_Bye Bud. Be careful now!" _he screams as I hang up.

"Okay, he SO knew what we were doing just then. He tried to give me 'the talk' over the damn phone!" I yell.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Mitchel replies, laying back down on the blanket, putting his arms around the back of his head, and smiling at me suggestively.

"Oh no, nuh uh! We might get caught!" I say, leaning down a little. He cupped my chin, drew me closer to me, kissed me lightly on the lips, and said,

"Okay. Let's just talk then" with a smile. I leant down and rested on his chest.

"Okay cool. So, umm what do you think of Jason and Emily?" I asked.

"Hmm, well, Jason looks like he'd never think of even kissing a girl, and Emily looks just a little too hyper or him you know?" he replied, hesitantly, as if he wanted to say something else, but was too scared.

"You were gonna say something else weren't you? I know it. Tell me, come on, let's have no secrets!" I said, looking up at him.

"Oh, nah, it was nothing. Just thinking about your birthday. Turning 18's a pretty big deal. You have any idea if you wanna have a party?" he asked, kissing the top of my head.

"I guess, but what about gate crashers and all that?" I asked, a little nervous. I wanted to have a party, but had NO idea how to plan one.

"Aww. Don't worry. I'll protect you! You have nothing to worry about okay?" Mitchel said, embracing me tightly.

"Thanks. We should really be getting back," I replied, sitting up properly.

**Mitchel's P.O.V**

"Oh, wait! I still have to show you something!" I said, hoping Emily got our plan sorted out soon. We were planning to write 'I love you Miley' in the sand and get her to read it.

"Oooh! Okay! Another present! Lemme at it!" she replied, excitedly. I picked up the blindfold again and began to cover her eyes again.

"The blindfold huh? Okay, lead the way Mr Musso!" So I did, and lead her to another secluded part of the beach. I saw Emily there and she gestured for us to go over.

"Do I show her now?" I whispered to Emily.

"Yep! Now!" she mouthed back. I walked her to the front of the message, and took the blindfold off. Emily quickly hid behind a bush.

"Okay. Don't be freaked out by this! Look down" I said, and she looked down. It took a minute for the message to register in her brain, then,

"OH MY GOD! MITCHEL! I love it! Aww! It's the sweetest thing EVER!" she screamed, before hugging all the air out of me. Whoa, she loves me back! I can't believe it!

"So I'll take it you love me too huh?" I asked, smiling big. She grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me. Pretty well, I must say too.

"I'll take that as a yes then" I said, putting my arm around her waist.

"Yes. I love you Mitchel. Does that clear things up?" she asked, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Mm-hm. certainly does. Come on. Let's get you home" I replied, walking to the picnic basket and packing everything up.

"Oh, Dad said you can come over for dinner if you want. And we still have like half an hour till we have to eat" she said, smiling at me sexily.

"Miley! I didn't know you were like that!" I exclaimed, laughing a little.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me then! Come on!" she yelled, before pulling me to the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were sitting in my car, well I was sitting, at the moment Miley was sitting in my lap, and we were kissing passionately.

After that everything was a blur, but let's say, I know a LOT more about Miley than I did before we got in the car, if you catch my drift. At the moment, we were sitting in the car, with Miley leaning against me, sleeping. She looks beautiful when she's sleeping. Even though her hair is messed up, and her make up is everywhere, I still think she looks gorgeous.

I kissed the top of her head, and she began to stir. Her eyelids fluttered open, and when she saw where she was, she smiled.

"Hello sleepy head, have a nice nap?" I asked.

"Mmhm. Very good sleep. We didn't…well you know…do _it_ did we?" she asked, sitting up.

"Uhh…yeah…we did. Why?" I replied, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh. No reason. We did use like, well, you know…" she said, blushing.

"Uhh, I think so, it was all happening so fast, I don't remember if we did. I think I had one in my wallet if like anything like this ever happened" I replied, getting nervous that I could've just got my own girlfriend pregnant 4 days before her 18th birthday.

"Check your wallet right now!" she yelled, angrily.

"Okay! Okay! I will!" I replied, reaching for my wallet out of my jeans that were currently somewhere in the back of the car. I picked it up, and nervously opened it. I gave out a sigh of relief when I saw that it wasn't in there. I showed her my empty wallet. Well it had like 15 bucks, my I.D and a picture of all of us at a party.

"Oh thank god! I was SO scared! At least Daddy will be proud" she said, relaxing.

"Your Dad? Huh?" I asked, confused. She giggles a little before saying,

"Oh, when he rang, he gave me the whole be safe! Use protection!" and I was like "Ewww! Yes Dad, I will Bye!" oh my god it was SO embarrassing, at least I can know I haven't lied to him now. Wait, what's the time?" she asked.

I looked at my watch. "Umm about 10 to Seven. Why?" I asked, looking at her again.

"Cos dinner's in like ten minutes, and if we walk in like this, I think my dad's gonna know" she commented, looking around for her tank top and shorts. I handed her tank top to her, which was on the steering wheel. Don't ask how it got there.

We got dressed, she fixed her hair and make up, and we started off to her house.

"So, What are we gonna tell people if they ask about well yeah…" Miley asked, looking down.

"Ask about what? Oh. OH! Umm I dunno. Emily's gonna know as soon as she looks at us. She's good like that" I replied, pulling into Miley's house.

"Ready?" she asked me, getting out of the car.

"Yep. Let's go" I replied, putting my arm around her waist as we walked into the house. Miley walked in the door, and was immediately attacked by 10-year-old Noah Lindsey.

"Miley! Your home! Hey Mitchel!" she yelled, jumping out of Miley's arms and into mine.

"Hey Noah! Lost any more teeth yet?" I asked.

"Yep! Only 3 more! Daddy! Miley's home!" she screamed, running into the kitchen. Billy Ray came out of the kitchen with Noah.

"Hey Mile. Mitchel" he said, smirking at me. I leant over to Miley and whispered,

"_Oh yeah. He knows. He DEFINETLY knows." _She giggled and said,

"So Daddy, whats for dinner?"

"Oh, Um Noah, Why don't you show Miley? I need to have a little talk with Mitchel here" he replied, pushing Miley and Noah into the kitchen. He walked over to me and smiled.

"Have fun with my daughter?" he asked. 'How am I supposed to answer that?' I thought to myself.

"Umm, uhh, well…" I started. He laughed a little and said,

"I'm jokin' with ya boy. Look, I have a pretty good idea about what you and my daughter did tonight, and I just wanna tell you that I'm glad it was you, and not some other random boy. Take care of her Mitch. Look after her, treat her right. If I find out you hurt my baby girl in ANY way, Look out, Kay?" he asked, warningly.

"Yes. Got it sir! And if you don't mind my asking, how'd you know?" I asked.

"Well remember when I was talking to Miley on the phone? That kinda gave it away" he replied, patting me on the shoulder. "Oh, and the fact that when you two came in the door, Miley was practically glowing like a firefly. That's usually a sign. Oh, and by the way, good on ya boy!" he finished, laughing.

"Uhh, thanks I guess" I replied, beginning to walk into the kitchen. I saw that Noah was there but not Miley.

"Where'd Miley go Noah?" I asked.

"Oh, she went to go change for dinner. She's in her room" she replied, swinging around in the chair at the bench.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked upstairs to Miley's room, and saw her facing her closet in her underwear. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her stomach. I rested my chin on her neck and said,

"Your father just gave me the biggest talk. He knew SO bad."

"I told you didn't I? Now, help me pick something out to wear" she replied.

"Can't you just wear that? You look pretty hot you know," I said, kissing her neck.

"No. Now thanks to your little incident when I was on the phone on the beach, I have to wear a sweater! Look!" she replied, pointing to her right collarbone. A hickey.

"Did I do that?" I asked.

"Yeah. And my Daddy saw it too! It's a good thing its getting colder too!" she said, picking up a brown and purple striped sweater, and jeans.

She put them on and said,

"How do I look?"

"I liked your outfit before, but this is still nice. Come on," I replied, grabbing her hand, and pulling her down stairs.

"Wait, I need shoes!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm babe" I replied, hugging her.

"Okay, let's just have dinner" she said, walking down the stairs. "We can play afterwards" she finished, smiling at me and winking.

You gotta love being me sometimes.

**Okay, so chapter four done. I know in chapter 3 this would be about Jason/Emily, but I just couldn't help myself! Now, REVIEW, and if I get a lot of reviews, I'll update like tomorrow or Friday…**

**Peace Out,**

**DD… Jamie.xx**


	5. And Yet ANOTHER Surprise!

**Reviewers:**

**Risingstar9328: Lol. I know. My friend was sitting with me watching me update, and said, 'put Cody-kins in there!' so I did. Plus, it's from The Suite Life of Zack And Cody! Thanks 4 reviewing! DD**

**Grey'sAnatomy-HSM-Troypay-4EV****Omg thx for reviewing! Ur SO right: Zashley, Moliver && Troypay ROCK! Lol. DD**

**Olivermileylilyfreak: Thx for the review! Glad u like the story! DD**

**PLEASE READ THIS!!**

**Okay, chapter 5, I just wanted to say before I write it, that I changed the story title from Mr America and Me to The New Hannah Montana. I was just getting a little annoyed at the title cos I hated the name from the start. Dunno why. I just did. Anyways…**

**I noticed that all the chapters are REAL long, and I know that that's a good thing for u readers, but this chapter's gonna be a little shorter, just to give my hands, and head, a little break. It won't be too short though! And I LOVED the reviews for the ONESHOT! Tell me if you want me to write another ONSEHOT!**

**Umm, I figured out that I get an average of 4 reviews per chapter, and like 600 hits. So if I could get 7 reviews, that'd be AWESOME! I know to you it seems like only 7, but to me, a new writer on here, it means HEAPS to know that people actually read this. Lol. Anyways, enough with the sappy intro, heres chapter 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Hannah Montana or any of the famous people in this story! Or Avril Lavigne.**

**Emily's P.O.V**

"So? How was it?" I asked Miley, jumping onto her bed, and grabbing the massive golden pillow. It was extra shiny from the morning sun. I had come to Miley's house at about 8:30 this morning, in search of details about Her date.

"How was what?" she replied, looking at me innocently. I gave her a look.

"Oh, don't give me that! I want details! What did he get you? Can I see it?"

"Okay, but _don't_ laugh, hurt me, or scream at the top of your lungs, okay? _Promise_?" she asked.

"I can't make that promise, but I'll try. Really, I will" I replied, sitting closer to her. She pulled her jumper off, and showed me her neck.

"Oh my sweet Jesus. It happened. Well it _was_ only a matter of time, what else did he get you?" I said, still inspecting the reddened spot on her neck. Hmm, I wonder what Jason is doing right now? Stop it Emily. I've been kinda distracted by him lately. I wonder if he's talking to Mitchel about Miley. What's Eva doing now?

"EMILY! You listening to me?" Miley screamed into my ear, distracting me from Jason.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, yeah, I'm back. What were you saying?" I asked, but was once again distracted by a vibrating in my pocket. It was a text from Eva.

**AnnaMontana: OMG HI!!! Watcha doing? Is Miley there? Say Hi to her for me! Ahh! I still don't know what to get her for her b'day! Anyways, you and me and Miley want to hang out later? Xx Eva.**

I chuckled, and turned to Miley. "Eva says hi. She wants to hang out later. You wanna?" I asked her. She nodded.

**Emily4Jason: Umm Okay. Hang on, Okay Miley said Hi, and yeah, sure, we can hang out later, we'll come to your hotel suite, room 2068 right? Xx Emz.**

**AnnaMontana: Umm yeah, that's the one. So, How's Miley? What'd he get her? WAIT! Tell me laterz…lol Bye! Eva…Xx**

"Oh my god. Eva is SO hyper. She's perfect to play Anna" Miley said, as she was reading over my shoulder.

"Tell me about it. Just like _you_" I replied, sarcastically.

"Oh Haha. Just cos I don't jump onstage in the middle of my performance and scream, ' Hey everyone! It's me Emily! Hi! OH HI MILEY! WHOO! YEAH!' at the top of my lungs doesn't mean I can't have fun" she commented.

"Very funny. Now, let's see if we can cover _this_ up. Stay still" I replied, staring at her neck, and hearing a door close behind me. I didn't look up, but jumped a little when I felt a pair of hands on my eyes.

"Guess who!?" Jason asked happily. Let's mess with him shall we?

"Hmm, Orlando Bloom? No wait, Johnny Depp!" I replied, turning around and looking at him.

"Oh, well you'll do. For now anyways," I finished, standing up and smirking. He grinned and said,

"I'll take that, I guess. Hey, Miley, what's on your neck?" he asked curiously. I gaped at her, and replied,

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a bite, from a bug. NOT from a boy. Certainly not Mitchel, if that's what you were thinking! Cos It's not!"

"Ookayy, So, it's a hickey from Mitchel. Got it," he said smirking.

"How'd you know?" Mitchel asked, walking into her room.

"Mitchel! What are you doing here?" Miley screamed.

"Well, if you don't want me here…" he replied, beginning to walk out again.

"Haha. Funny. Come here!" Miley said, getting up and pulling him back down onto the bed. She tripped on her way down and began to fall, pulling Mitchel down with her. They collapsed on the bed, with Mitchel on top of her.

"Oh, god. If your gonna do that, do it somewhere else!" Cody yelled, walking in the door.

"God! I have like NO privacy anymore! It's like my room is open house and anyone can just walk in off the street!" Miley screamed, pushing Mitchel off her, making him fall on the floor with a _thud_.

"Okay, OW! And hey! It wasn't like that! She tripped, and gravity did the rest!" he replied, rubbing the back of his head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, any more visitors coming? Or can I finally relax?" Miley asked. "Or is Eva gonna suddenly pop out from my closet?" she finished.

"Nope, the window!" Eva screamed before falling into her bedroom, on the floor with not a _thud_, but a very loud _bang_.

"OW!!! Help me!" Eva screamed, making Jason, Mitchel and Cody run over and lift her up.

"Oohh! That's gotta hurt!" Miley commented, while I giggled. When she was up, her and the boys came and sat down on the bed.

"So, what's with the reunion?" Miley asked, while Mitchel slipped an arm around her waist.

"No reason. We just wanted to hang out" Mitchel replied.

"So, LET"S GET THE PARTY STARTED!" I screamed, running over to Miley's CD player, and turning it on. Avril lavigne's Girlfriend came on.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Miley yelled over the music. She started singing.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend!**

I continued,

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend!**

Then Eva:

**Your so Fine**

**I want you mine**

**Your so delicious**

**I think about you all the time**

**Your so addictive**

**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright…**

"Ahh! Make the madness stop!" Cody screamed, while all the boys covered their ears in horror.

"Oh come on! Its not that bad!" Miley replied, laughing at Mitchel's facial expression. He looked like he just heard Jason singing. Trust me. He's _terrible_!

"Please, it's like _Avril Lavigne_. Yuck" Mitchel said.

"And what's wrong with her?" Eva asked scarily.

"Uhh nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Cody replied, nervously. Miley laughed at his lack of courage when it came to Eva.

"Good! Now Miley, turn it back on!" She said. Miley did as she was instructed to.

"NO!! the torture begins again!" Mitchel screamed. Jason grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the room.

"Why did you pull me outta there? I wanted to see Cody's face when…" I began, but was cut off my Jason's lips on mine. Wow. I pulled away, you know, for oxygen. Damn oxygen.

"Wow. What was that for?" I asked.

"I dunno. I couldn't just sit there watching you looking all hot and not kiss you" he replied, looking at his feet.

"Aww! That's sweet! I think…" I said confused. Just then, Miley walked out.

"Sooo, whats goin' on in here?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, nothing" I replied, grinning like an idiot. I think she caught on though.

"Sure…oh, Jason, Mitchel wants to talk to you" Miley finished, before replacing me with Mitchel next to Jason. I joined Emily on Miley's bed, while Eva still jumped around singing. A couple of minutes later, Mitchel and Jason walked in and grabbed Cody from underneath Miley's desk.

"Dude, get outta there! We're going to Mitchel's house to watch the superbowl. Wanna come?" Jason asked.

"YES!" Cody screamed loudly, While trying to escape Eva's crazy dancing wrath. "Cos I'm a guy. And guys watch the superbowl. Let's go" he finished, practically running out the door.

"Anyways, so, what did you and Mitchel do on your date?" I asked.

"Oh, come on! I saw you at the beach!" Miley replied, looking at me.

"Yeah, well, Eva doesn't know! Tell her!" I said.

"Fine. Mitchel took me to the beach, and he kissed me, then well, umm my phone rang while we were makin…never mind. Then he took me to another part of the beach and told me he loved me. Then, well uh, haha, we kinda well, _you know_" she finshed. I gaped at her.

"Okay _that_ I didn't know! WHAT? How was it?" I asked excitedly.

You really wanna know?" she replied, looking down.

"hang on! Give me a second!" Eva screamed, running into the bathroom, and making some sort of puking noise

"Weird. Anyways, go on"

"Well…"

**Mitchel's P.O.V**

"Dude, can we stop at the shop? I need more beer," Cody asked, while turning the radio on my car down.

'Yeah, sure" I pulled up to the local shop, and we all got out. We walked into the shop, and Cody grabbed his beer.

"Dude, can I borrow 5 bucks?" he asked. I opened my wallet.

"Yeah sure, pay me back though!" I replied, looking into my wallet. I took the money out and shoved it into Cody's hand.

"Okay, sure" he said, paying for the beer.

"Umm excuse me, can I see some ID please? HEY! You're Cody Linley!" the guy who worked at the shop said. Cody grabbed the beer and yelled,

"RUN!" so we ran to my car, and drove to my house.

"So dude, what was with the whole under the desk thing earlier?" Jason asked Cody, while we were sitting on the couch watching the super bowl and drinking beer.

"Haha yeah. THAT was hilarious!" I commented. Cody looked at me, and I just put my head down.

"Well, you obviously haven't seen Eva dance. Its pretty scary." Cody answered, taking a sip of the bottle.

"You know what else is scary? Hearing Jason sing!" I replied, laughing my head off.

"Yeah! SO true!" Cody commented. Jason slapped my upside the head. Ow.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"So dude, how is your relationship with Eva going?" Jason asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Cody.

"Haha. SO not funny. And even if we did do things of that sort, I wouldn't tell you!" He replied hastily.

"TOUCHDOWN! Yeah!!" I yelled at the TV, while jumping up and down. We cheered. We watched the end of the game, and then decided to ring the girls.

"Hey, let's pretend to be a stalker or something!" Cody suggested. So we called Miley.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi! I'm Kevin Jonas, and I want to sell you a car! (AN: I got this off a youtube video, its funny. The link is in my profile)" I screamed into the phone, pretending to be Joe Jonas.

"Nice try Joe. I'm not falling for that again" she replied, while Eva screamed, "JOE JONAS!"

"It's not Joe. Its Nick, the stud muffin" I said, stifling a laugh. Jason whispered, 'dude, get out now!' I nodded.

"What the hell? Who is this?" she replied confused.

"Its Mitchel, and you just got PUNKED!" I yelled, then I hung up. Then we all started cracking up.

"DUDE! THAT WAS HILARIOUS! Do it again!" Cody yelled. Jason was on the floor holding his sides.

"I can't! It hurts to laugh!" I replied, nearly on the verge of tears from laughing. Just then, Miley stormed into my room, and yelled,

"Yo, Punky Mc Punk pants! What was with that phone call? Eva actually thought you were Joe Jonas, and ran into a wall! She has a massive bump on her head!" Then Cody yelled,

"Oh My GOD! Is she alright? I have to go!" then he ran out. Miley slapped me upside the head, which made it twice today, and said,

"Now, apologise to me, then we have to go and check on Eva" I rubbed my head, and did as I was told.

"Sorry Miley" I said. Then she pulled me towards the door, and shoved me into her car. We arrived at her house, and walked into her room. We saw Eva on the floor, with a big cut on her head, and Cody and Emily around her. Emily had a bucket of water next to her.

"She passed out!" Emily screamed, looking scared.

"Quick! Let's get her to the hospital! Call an ambulance!" Cody yelled. Jason flipped out his phone, and dialled 911.

"Yeah, Hi, I need an ambulance! My cousin ran into a wall, and passed out. She's bleeding from the head! Okay, Yeah!" he mumbled the address into the phone, then said,

"They said to wait here, then they'll take her to the hospital." So we waited, and they came in about 10 minutes. They took her to the hospital, and we waited outside her room. By then, Cody was hysterical. Screams of, "Hurry!" "What's wrong?" And 'Why won't she answer me!?" came from his mouth. I tried to calm him down, but it didn't work, he just pushed me out of the way.

Just as I had stabled myself from my fall, the doctor came out, and Cody jumped up from his seat.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked loudly. The doctor, who looked not even 25, looked at his clipboard, which looked fairly new to me, and raised his eyebrows. He looked back at Cody and said,

"Well, who's a family member?" Jason immediately ran up to him and said,

"Me. I'm her cousin" the doctor whispered something in his ear, then Jason whispered back and then Jason gestured for Cody to come over. Both Jason and Cody went into the room, and started talking to the doctor. We heard Cody yell,

"WHAT? HOW? She never told me!" And Jason yell,

"Linley, you are SO dead! How dare you do that to my cousin? She's 19! What were you guys thinking?"

"We weren't thinking! That's why she's in this situation! It's not my fault she's pregnant!" Cody yelled back.

"WHAT?" Miley yelled.

"Pregnant? Wow. We are in for a LONG night!" Emily commented. I just stood there in shock, not believing what I just heard. Eva pregnant? Wow. Go Cody!

"Go Cody!" I yelled, causing Miley to punch me. I just sat there, watching the white wall behind Miley's angry head, rubbing my arm gently. This WILL be a long night.

**Okay, SOOO Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been sick, then my Internet stopped working, so yeah. Here's the update tho! Sorry for the cliffy! Just press the 'Go' button, and I'll update soon! Promise! Haha. Bet you didn't see that coming! And if anyone thinks this happened too fast, tell me, and I'll fix it with Joe Jonas' magical Superman powers! Yeah, Joe's superman, MY superman. Be jealous. Lol. Kidding. But I was serious about the superman thing. He REALLY IS Superman. Now, REVIEW!! Please?**

**Much love, Jamie.**


	6. MESSAGE Please read

**PLEASE DONT HATE ME.**

**This story, is currently on hiatus.**

**IM NOT QUITTING.**

**IT WILL BE FINISHED.**

**Im just stuck with stuff ATM. PLEASE bare with me, and I'll try and update eventually.**

**PLEASE dont hate me or anything!**


End file.
